Who's that girl a songfic
by water wolf 100
Summary: Kari comes back from a family vacation to see that someone else has invaded her territory. How will she react to it?


Who's that girl?

a takari Songfic.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from digimon or the song "who's that girl". Plus I got a lot of this idea from a Zoey 101 episode I saw a long time ago. I just like to write stories. This is my first Songfic so please don't rip on it.**

_There were places we would go at midnight_

_There were secrets that nobody else would know_

Kari Kamyia walked down the halls of her school. She was actually running, but for once she was excited to get to class. Spring break had just ended and her family had spent the entire time camping at Mt. Fuji

_There's a reason but I don't know why_

_I don't know why_

_I don't know why_

Kari was excited to get back to school because she really wanted to see her friends. In particular, she wanted to see a certain blonde boy, her best friend. Kari had known TK since the whole incident with Miotismon several years ago. He had been there for her through every tough battle; weather with Digimon or her own fears. Now all she wanted to do was see him.

_I thought they all belonged to me_

_Who's that girl where's she from_

_No she can't be the one _

As Kari opened the door to her classroom she stopped dead in her tracks. There was TK holding another girl's hand! Kari froze on the spot not sure if she should go up to him or wait for him to come to her. Kari went over to her desk and sat down. "Who is she?" Kari wondered. She had never seen that girl before in her life.

_That you want _

_That has stolen my world_

_It's not real it's not right_

_It's my day _

_It's my night_

_by the way _

All through the day Kari couldn't stop thinking of what she saw. Was TK really going out with that other girl? Kari had never given it much thought, that TK could be more than a friend to her, was she jealous?

_Who's that girl livin my life?_

_oh no livin' my life_

"Kari! You don't know how much I missed you!" Kari spun around to see Davis looking at her.

"Yeah Davis, it's good to see you too." Kari really wasn't in the mood for talking to Davis at that moment so she just got up and walked away.

_Seems like everything's the same around me_

_then I look again and everything has changed_

_I'm not dreaming so I don't know why _

_I don't know why_

_I don't know why_

_She's everywhere I want to be_

During lunch Kari went to find Yolei, as her other best friend she would be able to give her some advice. Kari spotted Yolei sitting on the far side of the lunch room with Cody. On her way over there she saw TK and that other girl sitting with each other at another table. She couldn't even look at them so she just kept walking.

_Who's that girl _

_Where's she from _

_No she can't be the one_

_That you want_

"Yolei, Cody it's great to see you guys." Kari said as she sat down next to them. She soon regretted the seat she sat in because almost right in front of her was TK and that other girl. She said something to him and he started laughing.

"Hey Kari, how was your camping trip?" Yolei asked. She noticed Kari looking over at TK. "Her name's Jeri. TK met her over break, right after you left. She's a new student here. Apparently her mom and TK's mom are good friends so it started off with him showing her around town but now, well, he's going out with her." Kari's eardrums almost exploded at those words.

_That has stolen my world_

_It's not real_

_It's not right_

"Going out? Um, hey Cody do mind if I talk to Yolei in private for a minute."

"Yeah, I'll be right here." Kari and Yolei got up and went into the girl's bathroom. Kari checked to make sure no one else was in there.

"Yolei, I am so confused." Kari said. "When I saw them together in our classroom, it, it almost scared me. I don't know how this happened but I think I'm jealous. I've known TK for years and she's only know him for a week and there going out. Yolei, what should I do?" Kari was about to cry. She was so confused and worried that she was going t lose her best friend forever to some new girl.

_It's my day it's my night _

_By the way who's that girl?_

_livin' my life_

Just then the girl to the bathroom swung open and Kari looked up to see Jeri standing there. "Oh, Jeri, hey, this is Kari." Yolei said. She's a friend of TK's."

"Oh I see, well it's nice to finally meet you Kari. TK has told me so much about you."

"Hey Kari, I going to head back out, see you in a bit", Then Yolei walked out.

"So, you're Kari. Hmm", Jeri started walking in circles around Kari. "TK told me all about you; he said you were one of the kindest most caring people he had ever met. For the first few days almost all he did was talk about you. He must really be fond of you." Jeri stopped dead in her tracks; she turned to Kari and got right up in her face. "Look, I'm only going to say this once. I want you to stay away from TK. He's mine now. Forget that you ever knew him and we won't have a problem."

_I'm the one who made you laugh _

_who made you feel Who made you sad_

"You can't make me do anything. TK's my best friend."

"Exactly, a girl can't be friends with a guy if he's got a girlfriend. So stay away from us. Or else", with that Jeri turned on her heel and walked out of the bathroom. Kari stood there mouth open in pure

shock. Now what was she going to do?

_I'm not sorry_

_for what we did for who we were_

_I'm not sorry I'm not her_

Kari avoided TK for the rest of the day. She didn't know what to say to him, she didn't know what to say to anybody. At the end of the day Kari walked slowly out of the building, the kids all rushing past her in a blur. Suddenly she felt like she needed to sit down.

She found a bench under a tree and closed her eyes. She wished Gatomon was there but she left her at home that day to relax. She had a very stressful week while they were camping. Kari was listening to the leaves in the trees when she heard footsteps.

Kari looked to see TK standing there looking down at her. "TK? What are you doing here?" Kari asked. All TK did was sit down right next to her.

"Kari what's wrong? You didn't talk to me once today? Kari looked up at his face and saw his deep blue eyes staring at her with concern.

"I'm sorry TK; I can't talk to you anymore." Kari was choking back tears and she couldn't look at him anymore so she looked down at her feet.

"Is it about what Jeri said? Kari's head snapped right back up and stared him in the face. "Yeah she said she talked to you and then she told me that if I was going to be her boyfriend I would have to stop talking to you." Kari couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Her tears were rolling down her face and landing in the grass. "So, I dumped her." Kari stopped crying and looked at TK with a look of shock on her face.

_Who's that girl_

_Where's she from _

_No she can't be the one that you want _

_that has stolen my world_

"If Jeri can't accept us as friends then she can forget me as her boyfriend." TK grabbed Kari's hand and stared right into her eyes. "Kari, you and your friendship mean more to me than any girl that I meet."

"Oh TK, I'm sorry. I would have talked to you sooner but first I saw you in the classroom, then at lunch and then Jeri told me to stay away from you or else and I was so scared I would lose you as a friend."

"Kari, you're never going to lose me." Kari nodded.

"I guess I was jealous. Seeing you with Jeri made me feel... well like."

"Like what? Kari you know you can tell me anything."

"Like maybe someday you and I could end up as more than just friends. TK, I really do like you. Maybe more than just a friend, I didn't think about it until I saw you with Jeri." TK didn't say a word. He just stared at her; Kari felt her face go red. He maybe didn't feel the same way and now she just ruined their friendship.

_It's not real_

_It's not right_

_It's my day it's my night_

Then TK kissed her. It was a real, I think I love you sort of kiss. Kari's face went red and TK looked at her.

"I feel the same way Kari." So Kari didn't lose her best friend, she gained a new boyfriend, much to Davis's distaste. Jeri, who looked quite mad when she saw TK holding Kari's hand didn't do anything to bother them. Now Kari and TK have their own special joke they say whenever they see Jeri walking down the hall. They look at each other and go "Who's that girl."

_By the way who's that girl?_

_livin' my life?_

**Well that was it, my first ever complete Digimon fan fiction. I know the song and the TV show I got the ideas from are really old but I wrote this story quite a while ago, when they weren't so old. One of these days I'll get around to posting more of Sinking into Darkness. But for now ta-ta!**

***Aw man, I never thought cooking could make you feel dizzy.**


End file.
